The Cullen Chronicles
by Eelyak22
Summary: What would happen if Bella was never a vampire? After she dies, how is Edward 50 years later. P.S. I know that the second third and fourth books are not included and not much is different in the future.
1. The death of Bella

The Cullen Chronicles

The 87 year old Bella laid in a hospital bed holding the hand of her 70 year lover. Her skin sagged while his was firm and strong. She smiled warmly, dizzy from his dazzling.

He knew he was "dazzling" her, he was trying to make her comfortable for the last minutes of her life. He could hear her heart start to slow and her breathing go shallow.

"Edward?" She whispered, her voice deeper and softer from when she was 17.

"Yes, love?" He whispered back, fighting back the tears that pushed his eyes.

"I love you, I always will." She smiled weakly and the light faded from her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead for the last time. He glanced at her and escaped through the window, to never return. The doctor entered after hearing the machines go off trying to revive the 87 year old. The attempts were futile and Bella Swan passed away on September 19.

**Sorry for the short chapter but more is to come. Just need to set the stage as we call it in Theatre!**


	2. Alone in the meadow

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

_**50 years later**_

Edward laid perfectly still. The sun light consumed his body, as he looked at the clouds high in the sky. His white shirt and tan jacket were somewhere around in the grass. He had thrown them out of frustration, he just couldn't get Bella out of his mind.

He was finally getting used to saying her name without wanting the die. He had already pondered the possibilities of how he would die. None of them would work.

The meadow sat untouched since the last time he had brought Bella here. This was only his place now, everyone that had known about the meadow were dead or watching him. Especially the wolf pack. Ever since Bella and he had left for Ontario, they had suspected that Edward had changed her.

They had no evidence so they didn't attack but he was constantly watched to make sure that Bells was dead and not just a vampire. Jacob wasn't part the pack anymore but for reasons Edward knew nothing of.

Edward was pondering the wonderful years he had with Bella and had came to one conclusion. Bella didn't love him at the end. Well she had in a romantic way, but she had wanted more of a friend. She had wanted someone she could grow old with and die with. Edward couldn't give that to her even if he wanted to.

He slowly got up, the sparkles on his skin moving, and grabbed his shirt that jacket next to him. He wasn't interested easily now-a-days. Bells had been his whole world for so long he had completely forgotten about the world around him. And now he was back in that world.

His family had moved back a few decades ago while he had staid on the run for the past years, constantly feeding.

He moved as if he was asleep toward the woods, pulling his shirt then his jacket on. He moved slowly, well slowly for him through the woods toward his house.

Tomorrow was the first day of school and Edward wanted it to be a boring school year.

Well he didn't get his wish…

**It is a tiny bit longer. And good news I tried out for the part of Anna today from the King and I felt that I did a really good job! Now back to the story…**


	3. Bad things never change

_**Chapter 3**_

_Again at this stupid school. This school that had started some amazing yet crazy things._

Emmett thought sending Edward into a frenzy of mixed emotions.

Edward clenched, and then unclenched his fist repeatedly, hoping to calm himself down.

He was defiantly in a nostalgic phase. First day back at school was harder than he had thought possible. The school hadn't changed in the last 120 years at all, and it was starting to get difficult.

He headed straight for English, which he had first, with Alice. This was the only class he had with anyone he knew.

Their teacher, Coach Tolar, was a heavy black man, who had a deep Texan voice.

"Hello everyone, I am Coach Tolar and I will be your English teacher for this year. You are my only AP class in the morning so I hope to look forward…" This is how the year started, with a football coach telling them that they had to be perfect.

All of the Juniors trembled in fear except for two, I think you know who.

Edward let his reddish-brown hair fall into his eyes when he noticed that some girls had started to stare. He would have been surprised if they hadn't.

Alice was holding a conversation with him in her head.

_How are you feeling? _She thought, and he knew the comment was for him.

"Fine." He whispered so softly that now who could hear but Alice.

_Alright then. So does this guy talk a lot or what? _She questioned, almost laughing at her own joke.

He nodded once quickly and a smile played on his lips.

Alice had one more thought before she turned back toward the board.

_I'm glad you're happy._

"Finally, lunch." Emmett cheered, ramming Jasper into a wall.

Jasper smiled as he tackled Emmett, resuming their battle from the night before.

They grappled on the damp ground for a little while, until Rosalie pulled them both up by the ears. She was holding them high enough so their feet were a few centimeters off the ground.

"Dang it Rose, put me down." Emmett pleaded, wiggling as to get free of her grip.

She looked at him with pity but didn't let go.

Edward could tell that Jasper was sending kind feelings toward her. Apparently she could too.

"Quit it Jasper." She then sighed and dropped both of them. Immediately she grabbed onto Emmett's hand and strutted toward the back door of the cafeteria. Alice took the bait and kissed Jasper on the cheek, leading him toward the cafeteria. Edward went in last like he always did, trying to ignore all of the thoughts and stares of his fellow classmates.

He sat down slowly at their table, watching all of their awaiting expressions.

"Hey Eddy, what is your schedule?" Emmett joked, knowing that the sour expression displayed on Edwards face meant that it wasn't good.

He sighed then started; "Ap-English, Ap-Trig, Ap-German, Ap-Spanish, lunch, Ap- biology, study hall, and… office aid." He shuddered at the last one. It was just the thought of sitting in an office for a full period without having anything to do, that made him shake.

Everyone was silent for a moment then all started to laugh at his face.

"Okay, its bad enough that you have to take two languages that you are fluent in, but now you have to take Office aid." Jasper chuckled.

"I know it is awful." Edward smirked, it actually was kind of funny.

"Alright guys, people are starting to stare." Rosalie stated and everyone choose a wall to stare at.

Edward shifted his gaze to the table and concentrated on learning the 'mind voices' of everyone in the room.

He could recognize 7 as Mike and Jessica Newtons, 4 were Angela's, 10 were Erics, and more than Edward could count were Laurens and Tylers.

Each voice and face were memerized by the middle of lunch. He scanned one more time to make sure that he hadn't missed anyone. There was only one.

She had blonde, wavy hair, and blue eyes. Her floral dress reached to about the middle of her thighs, and had a jean jacket covering her shoulders. Her back was impossibly straight but she looked relaxed.

Her fork stabbed at the salad in front of her, gracefully bringing it to her mouth.

The girl sitting next to her looked as if she was in a deep conversation but the one Edward was watching was acting like she was listening. She obviously was not.

But there were three things that had caught his attention; thoughts, grace, and beauty.

She was undeniably beautiful, from her hair down to her feet. He had never seen such beauty on such a normal girl, even including Bella.

Next her grace. To say the least it was unnerving, she didn't stutter with her movements nor pause at anytime. Her movements are smooth, it would make anyone jealous.

And last her thoughts…

Nothing

Nada

Zip-a-dee-do-da

That was just it, she was blank. He couldn't read her at all. But she was different than Bella; Bella was just because on her heritage this girl was different. It seemed that her mind was going to fast for him to read. Then he heard a name.

"Bethany, I think that guy is staring at you." Laura, one of Laurens, giggled.

Bethany turned to him, raking him up and down.

She had no shame of staring and wasn't bothered at him staring until she moved over his teeth. He now knew how it was to be frozen, not thinking he could move.

Bethany's eyes turned from open and inviting to a deep glare. She then turned away.

"Edward!" Alice thought.

"What?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Did you even hear me?" Jasper asked.

"No." Edward replied, still irritated.

"I asked why that girl was glaring at you." Jasper tried to stay calm.

"I have no idea…"


	4. Natural Enemies

**Chapter 4**

**Natural Enemies**

**Bethany'sPOV**

The boy with the bronze hair was unnerving. His eyes were coal black and his skin pale white. He grimaced slightly when I returned his staring. For a second I was hit with how beautiful he really was.

His reddish-brown hair was not too long and he had a slumped figure as if he had a heavy weight on his shoulders. He had a lean build, not lanky but not very bulky. He looked like a runner, a very good runner at that.

My eyes ran up over his teeth, but I noticed some thing strange in them. As if I was seeing in infrared vision, a tinge of red hung over them.

The color of Sin.

My gaze turned to a glare immediately, I was disgusted with myself for even considering him beautiful and I turned away a quickly as I could. I could feel his glaze on my for half a second more until it finally dissipated.

"Bethany, are you listening?" Laura shook my arm as I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Oh… sorry, can you continue?" I asked politely even though I wasn't intending on listening.

"Now I see, you were staring at the Cullen's. Yea I know… totally beautiful. The big and bulky black haired one is Emmet. I have had a crush on him since this morning. The blonde one, who looks like a popular chick, is Rosalie. The next one is Jasper; he has looked like he is in pain all day today. Alice is the creepy little one with the spiky black hair, the one who looks like a pixie, I guess. And the last one is Edward. I have had three fantasies about him already; I have more than a crush on him…" Not wanting to be rude, I tuned her out. Speaking about someone like that, just by their appearances reminded me of how different it was here than where I came from.

The bell than rung, and I scooped up my books. As I ran to get to my next class, Laura bothered me with one last comment.

"You guys would look cute together…" I didn't stay around long enough to hear the rest. I was disgusted that she would say that.

"Bethany what's your 7th period class?" Michael, a boy who has been walking me to all of my classes, asked uncertain of if it was on the way to my next class.

"I don't have 7th period." When he looked at me questionably I kept explaining. "I have a zero period, because I have yearbook before school."

"Oh, well than I will see you tomorrow." He shrugged and headed toward history.

I turned down a different hall and went to the office.

I opened the door of the office and entered quickly.

As I strode up to the counter, I could see the office aids tucked away in the corner.

All of their postures were slouched except for one girl who was forcing her straight posture. One person caught my eye but I ignored that person and turned to the lady sitting at the desk.

"Do you need me to sign out?" I asked and she smiled gratefully. She pulled out a sheet of paper which I signed with flourish.

"Also, my locker will not open and all I have in there is a jacket. I have the combo right but I just need someone to pull it open for me." She nodded and then smiled.

She had light red hair with brown eyes and had a chubby frame. Though I didn't judge her on it.

"Edward, will you help our fine young Bethany." She held out a crowbar and he took it with grace that rivaled my own.

He gestured forward and I let the office worried about what I would want to ask him…


	5. A nondemon and nonhuman thing

CHAPTER 5

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." The boy smiled down at me, and I took a deep breath. He can't be that bad, I mean he is only a child.

"Hello Edward Cullen, my name is Anna- Marie Evans. Pleased to meet you." I nodded and he smiled at me. I saw his teeth again and they were still red.

"So I see that you are new to Forks High."

"I am, I just moved from Virginia." I looked down at the ground. I am defiantly not used to lying. "Here is my locker." I placed my hand on the metal and then he took a look at it. He accidently put his hand on top of mine and I sharp stab of pain riveted my whole body. I pulled my hand back but he didn't notice. I handed a slip of paper to him, which contained my locker combination.

He placed the combination in and then with a little effort he pried open the locker. "Here you go." And he handed the slip of paper back to me.

He walked away briskly but I peered closer at the door. I know the demon had hit it with the fire of Lucifiers kingdom. It had welded the door shut. But now I could see the distinct finger impressions in the metal as if a child had squeezed a ball of Plato.

I looked back at the figure walking away from me and knew that this not a child nor even a human. He is something more sinister.


	6. Vampires

CHAPTER 5

"Hurry up Anna-Maire!" Xander yelled and I ran over to his car. He wrapped me into a hug that squeezed all of the air out of me. I laughed as he set me down on the ground. "How was your first day?" He asked as he started the car.

"It was fine." I answered, staring out the window.

"Ok then, Dad and Mom want to know everything about it after prayer today." Xander said and I nodded.

"Xander do you think that there are more sinister things then Demons here?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I heard there were vampires, children of demons. Living here but I doubt that we will ever see any. The Lord said only that we kill Demons here, nothing else." I nodded and he then turned toward me curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I encountered one today…"

A/N SORRY I KNOW THAT THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER AND THAT I HAVN'T WRITTEN IN A LONG TIME BUT I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP ON THIS STORY SO I WILL CONTINUE AND TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN!

:{O Eelyak O}:


End file.
